1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prepolymerized catalyst for olefin polymerization, a method of producing the prepolymerized catalyst, and a method of producing an olefin polymer using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known to produce an olefin polymer in the form of particles using a particulate solid catalyst in, what is called, olefin gas phase polymerization or slurry polymerization in which an olefin is polymerized in a gas phase or slurry state to produce an olefin polymer.
A particulate solid catalyst applied to gas phase polymerization or slurry polymerization is required to provide an olefin polymer excellent in particle property and state, and for example, patent document 1 describes a uniform solid catalyst component or uniform solid catalyst from which fine powder components and/or irregular form components have been removed, and it is described that an olefin may be prepolymerized to the above-described uniform solid catalyst component or uniform solid catalyst to give prepolymerized catalysts.
(Patent document 1) JP-A No. 2003-105013 (published on Apr. 9, 2003)
However, also in olefin gas phase or slurry polymerization using the prepolymerized catalyst as described above, it is required to prevent fouling of olefin polymer particles to interior portions of a polymerization reactor, for example, to enlarged parts of a polymerization reactor, and a prepolymerized catalyst for olefin polymerization which is capable of preventing fouling of olefin polymer particles to a polymerization reactor has been required.